


Coffee & Cocoa

by QueenyB



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Disaster, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyB/pseuds/QueenyB
Summary: Ahiru spills her steaming hot cocoa on Fakir at a coffee shop one day. What a disaster.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fakiru Week 2020





	Coffee & Cocoa

The hot liquid slid down Fakir’s arm, the burning sensation flashed through his system and he yelped. The cup he’d been holding dropped to the ground, spilling the coffee all over the floor. “Fuck.” 

He turned to confront the redhead who had crashed into him, only to find her gone. Suddenly, a cup of ice water poured over his burn and a chill raced down his spine. 

“What the hell?” 

“Sorry sorry sorry,” the chant steadily erupted from the girl who’d spilled her drink on him. “I was distracted and didn’t see you, you’re a quiet walker after all, and I didn’t realize my cocoa was that hot, and and…” 

Her hands pushed his coat sleeve back as one of the baristas rushed over with a plastic baggie full of ice. “Here you go,” she said, handing it to him. 

“Thank you,” he replied quietly, shaking the ginger off and placing the bag on the burn. 

“I’ll buy you another coffee. Oh! And some burn medicine. Stay here, I’ll be right back,” the woman said before thrusting a twenty in his hand and running out the door. “Stay!” she repeated. 

Fakir slowly glanced at the barista, who shrugged and ran off to get a mop. He sighed and looked at the bill in his fist. He thought about just buying a refill with his own money, it would only be a few dollars, but she did spill hot cocoa all over his favorite jacket. He decided to get the coffee and give her the change when she got back. 

Fakir got his coffee, mostly black with a few shots of creamer to take the bitterness off, then sat down on one of the couches and pulled out a book. A few chapters later, his coffee had cooled enough to drink comfortably. The cup was nearly empty by the time the redhead burst through the doors and spotted him. 

“There you are,” she said. “I was a little worried that you would disappear.”

Fakir sighed and straightened his back. “I thought about it but…” He pulled the change from his pocket and set it on the table. “I figured I ought to give this to you.” 

The woman smiled and sat in the chair opposite him and placed a full grocery bag on the end table. “Thanks. Here’s some medicine. Choose which works best for you. I didn’t know if you had any allergies or sensitivities, and I was in such a rush when I left that I didn’t even think about it till I got to the pharmacy, so I got one of each. I’ll return whatever’s left later. I’m Ahiru, by the way.” 

“Uh, Fakir,” he replied dumbly while reaching for the bag. Most of the people he surrounded himself with were quiet and spoke as little as possible, so he wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with someone who seemed to do nothing but say whatever was on her mind. 

“Nice to meet you, Fakir. Sorry again about spilling my drink on you. I’d just gotten a message from my friend Pique that our project deadline got moved up, so I was trying to think about how to get everything done in time and I didn’t notice you. I know it’s not much of an excuse, but I just thought I would explain.” 

He held up a hand to stop her before she kept going. Fakir was certain that if he let her, she would keep talking about her project, and he wasn’t remotely interested. “This one’s fine. Thank you. Pay more attention next time.” 

Fakir stood up and pulled his jacket over his shoulders. He’d nearly forgotten about the sting from the burn until the warm wool settled over it and the heat started to generate. Before it could get too unbearable, he wanted to get home. 

“Bye, Fakir!” Ahiru called, waving at him as he walked out the door. 

#

In the following weeks, they ran into each other a few times and exchanged pleasantries. Fakir learned that she was a physicist working at a small laboratory, and that information was enough to throw him for a loop for a few days. However, it took Ahiru quite a few days of needling to learn that Fakir was a professor at the local college. 

“Really? What’s your specialty?” she asked. 

“European literature,” he replied simply. “Mostly German.” 

“Do you focus on a specific…” Ahiru’s brow furrowed, “Set of years? Dates?” 

“Period?” he suggested. 

“Yeah, that!” 

He shrugged. “I move around quite a bit. There are some periods I prefer.  _ Sturm und Drang _ comes to mind.” 

Suddenly, the door jangled and a young man with snow-white hair walked in. “Fakir,” he called, waving politely. “Who’s this?” 

“Mytho, this is Ahiru. Ahiru, this is my colleague Mytho.” 

Ahiru’s big blue eyes grew even bigger as Mytho sat down. “N-nice to meet you,” she replied shyly. 

Fakir cocked an eyebrow. 

“You too,” Mytho replied. “How did you meet Fakir?” 

“I, uh, spilled my drink on him.” 

Mytho started chuckling. “Really? Fakir told me about that. I’m kind of surprised to see you together after all that.” 

“Right,” Ahiru laughed nervously. “Weird.” 

Fakir took a sip of his coffee and watched her quietly. She was nervous, that was obvious, but he wondered why exactly. Maybe she was attracted to him, he heard that happened to Mytho a lot, which contributed to his legions of fans. He watched her shuffle in her chair. Yeah, that was probably it. What he didn’t understand was the pang in his heart when he realized it. He was… angry, jealous even, over a girl. 

“Well,” he said, shaking the thoughts from his head. “I have to get back to campus. I’ll see you both later.” 

Ahiru looked up at him, sadness glinting in her usually cheerful eyes. “Oh, okay then. Bye, Fakir.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Mytho announced. “I have papers to grade anyway.” 

“What ballet are they studying right now?” Fakir replied reflexively. He could have kicked himself immediately after. 

“Swan Lake.” 

As they walked away, Fakir glanced back and saw Ahiru staring pensively at her cup of cocoa. 

#

Fakir’s heart pounded. “Huh?” he said. “You, uh, huh?”

“I like you,” Ahiru replied ardently. 

“But you liked Mytho,” came the dumb reply. 

Ahiru laughed. “Whoever said that?” 

“You are nervous around him all the time and barely talk.” 

She sighed. “At first it was because he was your friend. I mean, it’s nerve-wracking to meet your crush’s friends. What if they hate you and try to convince him to stop talking to you? I was trying not to… well to be me. I know I can be a bit much. But then it was just because he’s really cool, like a model.” 

Fakir nodded quietly. 

Ahiru shuffled anxiously. “So, ah, I won’t ask you to answer right now, but think about it, please? I’m serious.” 

“I like you too,” Fakir replied immediately. 

“Really?” Ahiru yelped. “I have to say I didn’t expect this. I thought maybe you would take some time to think about it and then turn me down nicely.” 

Fakir ran his hand through his evergreen hair. “Okay. Would you like to go on a date?” 

Ahiru jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. Heat rose to his cheeks and he almost pushed her off. Instead, he took a deep breath and hugged her back. 

“Absolutely,” she sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was written for Fakiru Week 2020 for the prompt Hot Drinks. I just love the idea of Fakir and Ahiru sitting at a table and drinking coffee and cocoa. I thought about tea for Fakir, but coffee seemed to fit better (plus it meant I got a cute title). 
> 
> I know nothing about German literature.
> 
> Ahiru as a science baby is my favorite thing.


End file.
